Saradominism
This page addresses information about Saradomin, his religion, and his followers as it applies to World 42 roleplaying. Any valuable contributors are welcome to contribute, especially as new content comes out in-game. Saradomin Saradomin, pronounced SA-rah-DOME-in, is the god after whom the Saradominist religion is based. He is the god of pleasantry, order, and wisdom, and is one of the most popular gods among everyday humans, particularly on the mainland. Most of his followers reside in Misthalin, Asgarnia, Kandarin, and the island of Entrana, which is completely dedicated to his word. His symbol is a four-pointed star, usually gold or silver in colour Brief History Comparatively, not much is known about Saradomin's past. His first steps on Gielinor were on the island Entrana, most likely some time during the Second Age around the same time as other gods like Zaros and Armadyl. In the second age, Saradomin had a strong alliance with Armadyl, whether this friendship started before or after their arrival on Gielinor is still unclear. However, their alliance was likely due to the strong similarities present in their religion's ideals. For reasons unknown, he appeared to have bad terms with Zaros, who ruled the mightiest empire of the entire second age. After Zaros' banishment, many of his followers sided with Zamorak, and the remaining Zarosian settlements were soon destroyed, mostly by Saradomin and Zamorak. However, after the destruction of the empire, Zamorak turned against the other gods. This started the God Wars and the age-old Zamorakian-Saradominist feud. Saradomin was one of the most active gods of the God Wars, fighting against the armies of Zamorak, who turned into his worst enemy. Many Icyenes from Hallowvale left the city in order to fight for their god. Saradomin claimed most victory in the areas of modern-day Asgarnia and Misthalin. In a last effort to destroy Zamorak, Saradomin, Armadyl and Bandos formed an alliance together and constructued the Godsword, an artefact so powerful that it could kill a god. Saradomin gathered a last army to fight Zamorak's unstoppable forces. Before any god could claim the Godsword, however, Guthix awoke from his slumber and put an end to the God wars. In the fourth age, the numbers of Saradomin followers rose greatly. He is currently the most worshipped god, among the NPCs, in the world. The Church of Saradomin was founded, raising the religion even more. In Misthalin and Asgarnia, following Zamorak became an illegal action. The Religion Saradominist ideals put order and what is perceived to be decent above all else. The greater maintenance of order is of the utmost importance, especially when set in contrast with Zamorakian chaos. Those who practice Saradominism like to use this contrast to portray Saradomin as the "Good" god who represents prosperity and that which is right in the world. However, being the god of "Order" is not necessarily the same as being the god of "Good," as his followers would kill for the greater maintenance of Order, rather than for the greater good. Furthermore, the Church of Saradomin is somewhat corrupt, throwing suspicion onto Saradomin's beliefs, or, at least, his followers' interpretations of them. The most established and extreme of Saradominists have a steadfast disapproval of races deemed "unnatural," particularly those which are typically dedicated to less-orderly gods like goblins, werewolves, or ogres. Followers and Saradominst Creatures *Most common humans **White/Temple Knights **Monks **HAM **Myreque **Wizards (not Dark Wizards) **Paladins *Icyene *Some centaurs *Unicorns *Rabbits *Owls Common Mistakes This category addresses traits that players, often new ones, give their saradomnist characters but that aren't actually seen in saradomnists on Gielinor. That is, a character may have these traits, but it would not be due to the teachings of the Saradominist church. *Saradominists are not necessarily going to select the most rational, warm-hearted path, especially if it causes a conflict with order. *Not all Saradominists are extremists, like with most things. While commonfolk would probably follow Saradomin, they might not be perfectly aligned or committed with the Saradominist way. This is especially the case with those who haven't been very educated on the religion and just follow because it's the thing to do. *In roleplay, it isn't common for characters to shorten Saradomin's name to Sara. Saradomnist NPCs don't do this and, in character, it may be offensive to familiarize the god by giving him a nickname. Other *Saradominism seems most closely aligned with extremist Judeo-Christian behavior, particularly in terms of cliched preaching and crusade-like activities. Category:Lore Category:Religion Category:Guides Category:Saradominist Category:Runescape Lore